


Our Corner

by clockworkqueen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chance Meetings, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday, Holidays, New Years, New Years Eve, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/pseuds/clockworkqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Matt Murdock, not Daredevil who saved the life of a clumsy girl one evening, at what quickly became 'their corner'. Somehow, they ended up spending the holidays together. This is a look into their relationship, with the passing of each holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually my first time posting here on AO3, even though I've had an account for like five years. I post mostly on Fanfiction.net but the Daredevil community is bigger here, its where I've been reading all there lovely fics. Please enjoy, and happy holidays!

The streets of Hell’s Kitchen always seemed a bit dark on evenings like these. The start of winter, the last dredges of autumn only shown in the multicolored leaves that still littered the streets. 

It was a Friday, and you rushed home from your job, anxious to take refuge in your warm apartment. You weren't even upset about your lack of plans; a date or night out with the girls seemed less and less appealing the colder it got. 

You pulled your black trench coat closer around you, struggling to keep warm. You were so focused in this that you nearly barreled into a man who was standing at the street corner near the light. You veered away from him at the last second, failing to notice his walking stick, tripping over it at the last second. 

A small scream left your mouth as you began to fall into the busy street, your eyes closed tightly. You were sure that you were about to meet your death, but some kind of angel pulled you back at the last minute. The very blind guy you nearly killed(perhaps that was a slight exaggeration) had just saved your life. 

His grip on the collar of your coat was strong and true, and he helped you regain your balance by taking both of your arms. “You okay?” he asked. 

There was something about his voice, be it the tenor or the bass - who knows, you didn’t pay attention in choir. Whatever it was, it made your heart race in a completely different way than your recent near death experience had. “I’m fine. Thanks to you, of course.” Your face was tinted pink, not from the cold, and you were thankful that he couldn't see it. 

“It was nothing, I’m just glad you’re safe,” he said with a smile that somehow brightened up his gorgeous features even more. 

“Honestly its my fault. I really almost trampled you and then I tripped, I’m so sorry…” you began to ramble, like you usually did when you were nervous. 

“Hey,” he cut you off. “We’re both safe, and that is what’s important.” You realized then that he was still holding you. 

“You’re right. Now what’s your name so I don’t have to keep calling you hero boy in my head,” I said bluntly. You were so getting his number. 

This time, it was his face that was flushed. God, he was so handsome. Dark hair that was slightly curled at the end from a long day, and a sexy amount of scruff to match. His red tinted glasses were very mysterious, and even though he was blind you had a strange urge to look into his eyes. And his lips? What you would do to kiss them.

“I’m no hero,” he murmured. 

“You saved my life. Regardless of what you think, you’ll always be a hero to me.” you said with a shrug. 

A moment of quiet later, you realized what you’d just done. “I’m so sorry I just-“  
“Shrugged?” he finished.

The two burst out into laughter, and for the first time they let go of each other. You felt…colder all of a sudden. 

“It happens all the time. And I’m Matt by the way, Matt Murdock.” he said with a smile. 

“I’m (Y/N). It’s so nice to meet you.”

The two of you chatted for a few moments before it kind of became apparent that something needed to happen. 

“What were you doing by this street corner anyway,” you asked. 

He smiled in a way that made you think he was laughing with you, not at you. “I was listening for cars, to make sure it was safe to cross.” 

“Something I should’ve done,” you said with a chuckle. You took a look at the streetlamp then. “Oh my gosh, this one doesn’t have one of those red light request buttons! That’s so unsafe.”

He laughed at your immediate outrage. “Yeah it can be a bit of a hassle.”

“That’s it, I’m walking you home.” you said. 

He laughed. “I’ve been doing this for awhile now on my own, (Y/N).” You detected a hint of sadness, maybe even a hint of buried anger in his voice. But it disappeared as quickly as you’d heard it. 

“And I’m sorry about that. But tonight, I’m going to take your arm if you’ll let me, and we will see that you get home safely. 

Matt laughed once again, at the determined girl who’s heart held so much concern for him. He wasn’t sure when he’d laughed this much with someone who wasn’t Foggy or Karen. 

“Ok. Ok sure. If it’s not too out of your way,” he said. 

“Awesome!” you exclaimed. “I’ve gotta make sure Hell’s Kitchen’s hometown hero makes it home safe.” 

He smirked a little, like he knew something you didn’t. You decided to let it go though. The two of you walked at a steady speed, talking and laughing about your jobs, and life. You learned he worked at a start up law firm with with his best friend Foggy, as attorneys. You told him about your job, working for one of the cities many tech firms. 

Eventually, Matt began to slow down, you followed his lead and came to a stop outside of what looked like a nice building. 

“This is me,” he said. 

“Oh,” you replied. 

He didn’t make a move to leave, and your arm remained linked with his, staring up at his building. 

“Look, I don’t do this much, but do you want to come up for a drink? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I’m not looking for anything. But there’s something about you (Y/N). And I want to find out more, to keep talking with you,” he said. He looked in the direction of his feet, almost avoiding your eyes even though he was obviously blind. 

You touched his face gently, but he didn’t flinch. You quickly removed your hand though, embarrassed by your own boldness. “Matt Murdock, you read my mind.”

He laughed loudly, a sound that was quickly becoming one of your favorites. He opened the door to his apartment for you, and led the way up. He was on his own turf now, and you admired the way he moved with ease, his stick unneeded as he floated up the stairs. 

Matt unlocked the door to his place, and you were met with a dark, but clearly spacious apartment. 

“I usually leave most of the lights out, for obvious reasons, but I guess I’ll turn them on for you,” he teased. 

You looked around his place in wonder, loving the windows especially. You commented on the large billboard outside. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of glad I can’t see it,” he said. You really didn’t want to laugh but his laugh forced you to. 

“You really need some Christmas decorations in here,” you said then, quickly realizing your mistake. “I keep goofing up tonight,” you covered your face with your hands. 

Matt came over to you, pushing your hair out of your face. “You’re fine, (Y/N). Some Christmas music would be nice though.”

“Now that’s something I can fix.” You pulled out your phone and began a slow Christmas jams playlist off of your Spotify. 

“How about that drink?” he then asked. “You like beer?”

“With the right company,” you replied, catching the one he tossed in your direction. 

“Couldn’t have said it any better.” 

By the time he asked to touch your face, hours had passed and you were both more than just a little tipsy. 

“(Y/N), I wanted to ask you something.”

By this point, you were so close to Matt that you were nearly on top of him, his words were simply whispered in your ear. 

“Yes?” you whispered back. He could’ve asked you anything. 

“Can I touch your face?”

“What?” you asked, a little confused and a little turned on. 

“it’s like how I look at someone. I can’t see them, but I can feel them, feel their face to get a mental picture of what they look like, so there isn’t just…nothing when I speak or think of them.”

“Of course,” you said, heartbeat increasing speed rapidly. “If you let me touch yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do not want to have sex on a blind guys couch. Yes, yes you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy Christmas Eve! Thank you for the kudos everyone. Here's the next chapter! :)

First, he touched your hair. He felt it’s silky length, and inhaled it’s sweet scent. You thought you should feel a bit weirded out about this, but you didn’t. Your heartbeat remained steady, your eyes never left his, though they were still covered with glasses. 

Matt’s hands swept up to your forehead then, feeling the shape of your eyebrows. You giggled at the odd feeling. 

“I like the sound of your laugh,” he said. 

His right hand brushed across your nose, smoothing over the slight bump that the glasses you sometimes wear sit upon. 

He touched your cheeks next, holding both sides of your face. Warmth speed to your cheeks as he held it, immediately consumed by a weird feeling that it was much too early for you to feel. 

Your chin came next, he felt the softness of it with the rough pads of his fingers. 

“Can I… touch your lips?” 

It wasn’t until then that you noticed his breathing. It was almost as unsteady as yours. 

“Yes. Yes, of course.” 

His fingers gently swept across your top lip, feeling the bow like shape of it. Your breath caught in your throat. 

He discovered your bottom lip then, his fingers resting there for a moment. Without thinking, your teeth caught his thumb, biting it lightly. 

“Sorry.”

The mood in the room changed immediately. Matt brought your face even closer to his, and pressed his lips to yours. 

Before you could help yourself, you put your hands on his shoulders and pulled him toward you. Your lips moved against his, and Matt began to discover them in a completely different way. 

It would be absolutely ridiculous to say that you felt sparks. A lot of them. You weren’t fourteen, this wasn’t a Disney movie. Yet, as his body began to move against yours, you couldn't deny it. 

The Christmas music that still played from your phone made this impossibly more romantic. Even though you'd only just met Matt, the idea of spending the holidays with him wasn't unpleasant. 

In a flash of strength, Matt pulled you on top of him. You pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, surprised by his action. 

“(Y/N), I am so sorry,” he apologized in a rush, pulling away from you. 

“Matt, Matt. It’s fine. I’m - I’m enjoying myself. But I needed to breathe,” you said with a laugh. 

Matt visibly relaxed, even laughed a bit. He began to search for his glasses then, that had gotten lost somehow during your kiss. 

You put your hand atop his then, to stop him from putting them on. 

“Matt, if you don’t mind, can I look at your eyes?”

He didn’t speak, just looked at you in a way that could make you forget that he couldn’t see. Matt nodded then, and immediately got closer, forgetting you were atop his lap. 

The friction surprised both of you, neither could contain the gasp that fell from both of your lips. 

“Shit Matt, I’m sorry.” 

He kissed the corner of your mouth then, and you nearly forgot about your original mission. You tilted his face toward yours, and looked into his eyes. 

They seemed different from the eyes of any blind person you’d ever met, they were a bit clouded, yes. But they also seemed brighter than any eyes you’d ever seen. They were dark, so brown they were almost black. 

“Matt. They're beautiful.”

He chuckled. “I’ve always been self conscious about them, even more than my actual blindness. I’m afraid they weird people out.”

“Not me.” you said. “I could look at them for hours.”

Her heart held only the truth. 

“Can we get back to kissing then?” he said cheekily. 

“Yes Matt Murdock.” you laughed. 

You leaned over him, your lips returning to each other. Your fingers carded through his dark hair, making him moan low in his throat when you pulled at it. 

In your ear, he asked if he could continue exploring you. 

“Yes.” you gasped, as he bit your lip. 

He made quick work of unbuttoning your shirt, leaving you only in a black lace bra. Matt seemed to like it though, feeling the sharp bumps of your collar bones, and brushing his fingers across the lace of your bra until you felt desperate. 

“Matt, please.” 

If possible, your kisses became deeper. The heat in the room was at an all time high, your body moved against his slowly. 

You could tell you were about to go straight over the deep end. You were about to have sex on the couch of a blind guy you'd just met hours ago. 

He seemed to sense your inner conflict somehow, and pulled away from you. 

“(Y/N),” he tried to catch his breath. “We’ve gotta stop.”

“You want to?” I asked, conflicted. 

Matt laughed. “No. Heck no. But I really like you and i don’t want this to be a one time thing. I don’t want to rush this.” 

You smiled so hard your face began to hurt. Matt couldn't see it, but you were sure he could hear it in your voice. “You read my mind.”

You moved to get off of him, a little dismayed to realize you'd have to go home at this hour. It was 12:26 P.M., and the streets of Hell’s Kitchen weren't exactly inviting at this time. 

“That doesn't mean I’m allowing you to walk alone at this hour.” Matt said, standing up as well.

Your heart fluttered a bit at the possessiveness in his voice. You wanted to be his, not just a girl he had mild concern for.  
“You’re staying with me tonight, (Y/N).”

“Ok.” You shrugged your shoulders in happy assent. “I’ll take the couch.”

He moved closer to you. “No, I will. I’ve been told it isn't very comfortable.”

“It was pretty comfortable to me,” I smirked. 

Matt blushed. “Yeah, well. I’ll still sleep on the couch, you take the bed.”

“How about we both take the bed?” I countered. 

“You aren't making this easy for me, (Y/N).” he groaned. 

“Just looking at you isn't making this easy for me,” I muttered under my breath. 

He laughed, taking me into his arms. “Let’s get you something to sleep in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be back with the next chapter tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a blind guy out to look for a Christmas tree. Somehow, it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope all of you had a lovely holiday today! Thanks for the kudos, and enjoy this chapter!

You awoke to the sweet sound of puttering in the kitchen. The smell of a freshly cooked meal allowed your body to wake fully. 

The spot on the bed where Matt’s body had recently been was still warm, and you smiled to yourself, remembering the feeling of his body loosely wrapped around you. 

You stretched your limbs and reveled in how rested your body felt. You’d slept soundly, a dreamless, comforting sleep that you could get used to. 

In the bathroom, Matt had laid out a spare toothbrush for you to use. You smiled a bit at the sweet gesture, but a part of you wondered how often he did this, had sleepovers with girls he’d just met. You shook those thoughts away and hopped in Matt’s shower. 

When you were done, you made your way into the kitchen where Matt was finishing up breakfast. 

He looked so… domesticated. His glasses were off, he was flipping pancakes in a relaxed manner. The sight made your heart twist in a way that it shouldn't be so soon. 

Matt noticed you then, a smile appearing on his lips. “Hey.”

“Hey Matt.”

You took a seat at the table, your slightly damp hair soaking through Matt’s shirt you still wore. 

Matt came over to you then, balancing plates in his hands. You jumped up to help him, grabbing glasses and juice off of the counter.   
He’d prepared bacon, eggs, and pancakes, along with orange juice that appeared to be fresh squeezed. 

You looked at the spread in front of you. “Do you do this for all the girls you meet on street corners?” you teased. But truthfully, you were afraid of being just another girl to him. 

“No.” he said honestly. “Definitely not.”

Reassured, you both dug into your breakfast. “Matt, this is so good!” you exclaimed. 

He chuckled. “It’s nothing.”

“Matt, I can see and half the time I can’t manage this.”

“(Y/N), you’re kidding.” he was full out laughing now. 

Your voice dropped to a whisper. “I’ve burned water before.”

Matt shook his head in disbelief. You ate in silence for awhile, until Matt froze, fork in midair. 

“What is it?” you asked. 

“You smell different.” 

“I - I used your shampoo. I hope you don’t mind. Also, I’m still wearing your shirt.” You tried to laugh but you felt like you were being analyzed.

Matt found your hand. “I like it.” he said. “I could get used to this.”

You smiled. “So could I.”

*

“Matt, what are you doing for Christmas,” you asked, while scrubbing the breakfast dishes. You'd insisted upon doing them, as a thank you for food and shelter. Matt insisted on drying, and you begrudgingly allowed it. 

He froze. “Um, not much. Going to midnight mass tonight, but that’s about it.”

It was Christmas Eve. A few flakes of snow were falling outside of the windows. You wished Matt could see them.

“You aren't going to see family?” I asked gently, realizing this must be a tough subject. The tenseness in his shoulders spoke of a sad past.

“My dad died when I was 9 and I don’t have any other family,” he shrugged. “Then I lived in the orphanage. In college, I went home with Foggy - he’s my best friend. Those were great years, but I didn't want to burden him again. Maybe next year I’ll go, if he hasn't gone off and gotten himself married or something.”  
I chuckled. “i’d love to meet him sometime.”

“You should. What are you doing?”

“A whole lot of nothing,” I laughed. “My family is off in the Bahamas, enjoying our first vacation in like 10 years. We could never afford it in a million years before. But now were all adults, I have four siblings - so they could pay there own way. I wanted to go so badly, but I had to work. So, I’m stuck in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

“Hey, its no biggie. Netflix and Chinese takeout will fill the void.” you smiled sadly. 

“(Y/N)… would you want to spend Christmas together?” Matt asked quietly. 

Your heart stopped beating for like half a second. ‘YES YES YES!’ you wanted to scream out. You forced yourself to remain calm. 

“Matt, I would love that.” You wrapped him up in a hug that he quickly returned. 

“Now let’s see about sprucing up this apartment.” 

*

You got Matt wrapped up in a coat and hat and gloves, and you did the same. You probably looked ridiculous, Matt’s baggy sweats and tee paired with your black dress coat. But you couldn't stop smiling. 

Matt grumbled the whole walk to the tree farm, seemingly appealed by the idea. But when he told you he'd never picked out a Christmas tree, you insisted. 

“Even when my parents couldn't afford much more than stocking stuffers for the lot of us, we still picked out a tree. Every year.”

“I won’t be able to see them,” he said. 

Suddenly, you became unsure of yourself. “I think - I think you'll like the smell.”

Matt quieted then, as the spot with the Christmas trees came into view. Really, it was less of a farm and more of a parking lot with some over priced trees, but Matt didn't know that. 

“I like it, the smell.” Matt said, breathing in. “The garbage and the city smells are gone. All I smell is freshness. And evergreens. And snow.”

A snowflake landed on Matt’s nose, and you pressed your lips to it, out of the blue. He laughed at the sensation. “There was snow on your nose.”

Matt allowed you to lead him around the tree area. He brushed his fingers across each one, breathing them in. You were making Matt pick out the tree, all by himself.   
“But what if I pick a bad one? I can’t see them?”

“I trust your judgement.” 

Somehow, Matt chose what you thought was the best tree in the lot. It was the fullest, the greenest, had a really nice smell, though you were sure it was actually impossible to identify any one trees individual smell. 

He assured you that it did, and you dragged the tree over to the man at a booth. He’d been watching the two of you walk around the lot, and offered you each a cup of hot chocolate, which you gratefully took. 

“How much?” you asked, gesturing to the tree. 

The man shook his head, smiling at the two of you. “No charge. I saw the way you showed him all the trees individually. I didn't think you kids still did romantic things. Enjoy your Christmas.”

The two of you thanked the man over and over again, Matt shook his hand, and the two of you were on your way, dragging the tree several blocks back to his apartment. 

You walked in sweet silence, enjoying each others company and sipping the last dregs from your hot chocolate cups. 

“I’ve never been good at that.” Matt spoke quietly. “Accepting charity.”

“Matt, I don’t think he cared - “ you began. 

“That’s exactly it.” he cut you off, stopping. “With you, people don't notice my blindness as much. With you, I don't notice it as much. That was one of the most considerate things anyones ever done for me.” 

“Come on, Matt. I mess up all the time, I say stupid things.”

“You treat me like I’m human. Not like some fragile bird with broken wings. I’m a person with you (Y/N). Thank you for that.”

Matt kissed you then. The giant tree lay forgotten at your feet. It was Christmas Eve in Hell’s Kitchen, and you were wrapped in the arms of Matt Murdock. And there was nowhere else you'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy your holiday. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas! Midnight mass, presents and a shit ton of fluff. Thanks for the kudos!

You snuck out late on Christmas Eve. The tree stood tall in front of one of the windows, blocking out some of the light from that annoying billboard. The sugar cookies you’d baked earlier in the day were cooling on a rack. 

You supposed it actually wasn't sneaking. Matt had insisted upon looking at a few case files before bed, and you needed clothes desperately. As much fun as it was to laze around in Matt’s pajama pants all day, you needed underwear. Badly. 

But the real goal of your mission was to get to a store. You wanted to get Matt a little something. He seemed like a tough guy to shop for, and you had no idea what to get him. You weren't expecting anything in return. All you wanted to do was make him happy. Or at least make him smile. 

You stopped at home first, and made your way to the crowded shops for a last minute present. 

*

When you returned to Matt’s place, gift bag tucked in with your overnight bag, he was just as you left him. An earbud in, listening to case notes and typing something. The sight of him working so hard made you smile.

“You’re back.” he said, pulling the earbuds out. 

His voice shocked you out of your staring. “Yep. Just grabbed a couple of things from home.”

Matt closed his laptop, and you tossed your stuff in a corner. He beckoned you over, and you curled into his side, as naturally as if you'd been doing this for years.

“(Y/N), do you want to go to midnight mass with me tonight?” Matt asked quietly. 

You considered it for a moment, and Matt seemed to take that as hesitance. “Are you religious?” he asked. 

“I want to be,” you answered honestly. “I actually went to catholic school.”

“Really? I was raised by nuns.” 

You shared a laugh. “I’d love to go Matt,” you said, happy you'd brought a dress to wear. 

*  
You and Matt readied yourself for mass in silence. You put on your makeup in his bathroom, listening to the sounds of Matt puttering around in his room. 

The dress you’d brought from home was black, and just long enough to be considered church appropriate. The material was slightly textured, and when Matt asked to feel it later, you think he liked the fabric. 

Your hair was left in a slightly curled sheath, hanging down your back. When you stepped out of the bathroom, Matt was messing with his tie, and you took the liberty of adjusting it for him. 

“Thanks, (Y/N).”

You smiled in response, murmuring a quiet ‘your welcome’. 

He took your hand, and the two of you put on your coat. 

“I know I can’t see you (Y/N). But I just want to let you know that I know. I know that you look absolutely beautiful.” Matt said, out of the blue. 

Heat flooded your cheeks. “I - thank you.”

You stepped into the cold. 

*

The service was beautiful. Even though you weren't super religious, you appreciated the beauty of the church and the words of the priest. The message was happy and uplifting, and you could tell that even Matt was in a more joyous spirit by the time he received communion. 

“I want to introduce you to Father Lantom,” Matt said at the end of the service. 

He didn't use his walking stick as he led you to the front of the church that was now clearing out. You could tell he was very familiar with it, probably spent a lot of time here. 

Matt did take your hand though, and that made you smile. 

“Father Lantom, I’d like to introduce you to (Y/N).” he said. 

You shook hands with the kind looking man. “I really enjoyed your message tonight, Father.” 

He smiled, turning to Matt. “You’ve finally gone and found yourself a good Catholic girl, huh Matthew? And she's a pretty one too.” 

You didn't bother correcting him, and neither did Matt. “I’m really glad I met her,” he said, while looking in your direction. You blushed. 

Father Lantom looked at his watch. “Well, its been Christmas for a while now. Merry Christmas, kids. Now go out and have a great holiday.”

You thanked him, and Matt took your hand again, maneuvering out of the brightly lit church into the night. 

Matt insisted that you took a cab, instead of walking like you did on the way there. You argued jovially, and eventually relented. Then you made him madder by paying for the cab before he could. 

You hopped out of the cab laughing, as Matt grumbled and tried to force money into your hands. You shook your head, and retaliated by scooping up some the snow outside Matt’s apartment, and throwing one at him. Forgetting he was blind, you threw it right at him, and it hit him, square in the face. 

You gasped. “God, I mean, gosh, Matt I am so sorry!” You began to run over to him, hoping to brush the snow off with your scarf. Before you could, you too were hit in the face with a ball of cold. 

Sputtering for a moment in surprise, you took in Matt’s shit eating grin. That’s when it became an all out war. 

He dropped his cane, and you tossed your bag on Matt’s steps. Snow was thrown, and the two of you probably laughed so hard you woke up the entire neighborhood. 

When you tired, you sat beside one another on the stoop, watching the relative silence that was all too hard to find in Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Thank you, (Y/N). For this. This has been one of the few holidays in my life that I’ve ever felt… at home. And that’s all because of you,” he spoke honestly. 

Used to Matt’s sweetness, and thank you’s by now, you responded only by kissing him on the cheek. 

*

Later that morning, you woke before Matt and set about breakfast. You weren't going to burn any water today, it was Christmas morning! You made pancakes, and sliced up whatever fruit Matt had in the fridge. 

You knew he liked his coffee black, so you made steaming cups of coffee. Yours admittedly had both milk and sugar. You plated everything, and went back to the bedroom where you shook Matt awake. 

He awoke with a jump, rubbing his eyes. 

“Breakfast is ready,” you smiled. He was so adorable when he was still sleepy. 

He yawned in response, and pulled himself up, groping for his glasses. 

“Leave them off.” you said quietly. 

He nodded, and went off to the bathroom. 

While he was occupied, you got the Christmas music started, and put his gift under the tree. 

You waited for him at the table, and when he appeared he looked much more refreshed. He smiled, and kissed you on the cheek before sitting next to you. “Merry Christmas,” he said.

“Damn, you beat me to it! Merry Christmas Matt.”

Breakfast was consumed in a relaxed manner, singing along to the radio in between bites of food. Matt commented on how delicious it was, saying that your pancakes were even better than his.

“I can make a good pancake,” you agreed. 

After, you sat on the couch for a bit, enjoying each others company. 

“Hey Matt, you should go look under the tree.” you said consipiratilby. 

His brow scrunched in adorable confusion. “For what?”

“Your gift. It is Christmas after all.” You began to get a little nervous, hoping he'd like it. 

“(Y/N), you didn't have to get me anything.” But Matt got up just the same, feeling around for a neatly wrapped box. 

“That was the most textured wrapping paper in the store. I wanted you to be able to feel it. It’s bright green and sparkly. A little garish, but it had the most… tactile feel.” you said. 

“I’m already touched.” Matt pulled the paper open gently, muttering about wanting to save it. Inside their was white box which he managed to get open. He rubbed his hands across what was inside. 

“It’s a sweater,” you narrated. “It’s red. I noticed you don't wear a lot of color. But I think you’d look very handsome in red. I got a special tag, one in braille. I watched the seamstress at the store sew it in and everything.”

Matt felt the tag with his index finger, reading ‘red, cashmere sweater’ on the tag, a smile on his lips. 

“So this is cashmere. Why’d you spend so much money on me?”

You shifted nervously. “Well… I noticed your bed sheets. They're silk. So I assumed that meant you're sensitive to fabrics. I think how things feel is important to you. So I wanted to get you something that felt nice.” 

You waited in silence for his response, hoping he didn't think you were creepy. But he pulled you to him, out of nowhere, burying his head in your shoulder, breathing in. 

Matt almost sounded close to tears. “Thank you. Thank you (Y/N).”

You rubbed his hair, utterly content and happy that he liked your gift. 

The rest of Christmas was spent watching Matt’s impressive collection of audio assisted movies and TV series. You called your family, and told them about Matt, who listened in with a smile. You ordered a shit ton of sushi from a Japanese place down the block and spread out on his rug, talking and laughing. Matt was embarrassed about not having a gift for you. You reassured him that it was fine, you really didn't need a blind guy you cared about running around New York with all the last minute shoppers. 

“I care about you too, (Y/N).” he said. 

You fell asleep curled into Matt’s side on the sofa, the lights from the Christmas tree casting shadows across the room. You didn't miss Matt carrying you to bed, and kissing your lips. 

“Thank you for the best Christmas of my life.”

“Your welcome,” you whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback! And I love YOU for reading this! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve. So you get a blind guy drunk. Of course, Foggy and Karen are their to assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve! This chapter actually has a bit more almost angst, or at least an interesting conversation. Please enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you for the likes and comments!

Spending holidays with Matt was quickly becoming routine. You’d called him without thinking about it, wondering what his New Years plans were. As it turns out, he didn't have any. But that was quickly remedied. You were going out on the town. Matt was going to introduce you to his best friends, and you were only a bit nervous.

It was evening now, and the crowds were already beginning to fill the streets. Matt had texted you earlier, and even now his words made you smile.

_“Foggy said 8 o’clock is the perfect time to introduce you to Josie’s. Meet at our corner then? Can’t wait to see you.”_

Our corner. At first you'd been a bit confused, what was he talking about? But then you thought back to the day you'd met, and yay found yourself walking toward your lamppost at 7:55. To your surprise, Matt was already there.

He leaned casually against the lamppost, much like when you'd first saw him. He was dressed only slightly more casually than usual, in dark pants, and a familiar bright red sweater that made the red tint in his glasses even brighter. You smiled.

“You’re early,” you called as you approached.  
  
“So are you, if I’m correct.”

“Always.”

“Who knows, maybe I’m just happy to see you,” he smirked.

You laughed, and kissed Matt on the lips, silencing his smart remarks.

“Let’s go get drunk.”

*

You never did this. At least not anymore. Getting drunk at a bar just one forgotten bribe away from a health code violation. But you couldn't deny that it was a good time.

Matt’s friends were lovely. Foggy Nelson, Matt’s best friend, roomie, and partner.

“Matt, I swear you always get the hot ones. And you can’t even see,” Foggy lamented, shaking your hand with a kind smile.

“i’m hot?” you asked, laughter in your voice.

Foggy whistled, and the girl at the table piped in. “Smoking hot.”

Karen Page. Innocent client, and a happily underpaid secretary at Nelson and Murdock. You could immediately tell she was a sweetheart, and you were totally ready for a new bestie.

Foggy ordered a bottle of something cheap, and you tried not to cough when taking the first sip from your glass.

“Not much of a drinker? That’s ok, Matt isn't either. A few drinks and he's gone.” Foggy commented.

“I drink…but Foggy this is vile. Can we order some real alcohol? Drinks on me, I promise.”

Everyone excitedly agreed, even Foggy, albeit a bit begrudgingly. Beers for all, and a couple fruitier drinks that had Josie muttering under her breath about silly lightweights. The fact that Matt actually was one was really hilarious to you, and a part of you wanted to meet drunk Matt.

The three of them were great company. You talked about work, or well you did, since they all worked in the same place. The bar continued to get crowded, more so as it creeped closer to midnight.

By now, Matt was… drunk. He was laughing and leaning on you like a teenager after taking that first sip from a bottle. It was adorable. And you were pretty tipsy. Tipsy enough that you let Karen drag you up to dance. On a table.

“This is MY SONG.” Karen yelled.

And since you had a healthy amount of alcohol in your blood, it became your song too. You danced against Karen enough that you started to regret the short glittery gold dress you'd put on in celebration of the new year that was to come.

The song ended, and Foggy helped you down. “(Y/N), you dance like an octopus.”

“Is that a compliment?”  
  
He paused. “I’m not sure.” The two of you burst out laughing. He returned you to Matt then, depositing you in his lap. Matt immediately buried his face in your bare shoulder.

“You smell nice.” he said against your skin.

He ran his hands over your dress, feeling the texture of the sparkles and sequins. “You feel nice too.” Matt was so gone.

“Get a room!” Foggy yelled.

Matt ignored him, now interested in your hair. Josie began to pass out hats and little blow horns, because the ball was getting ready to drop over in Manhattan. Everyone began to crowd around the biggest TV in the joint to watch.

You detached yourself from Matt, and dragged him and Foggy and Karen over, nearly tripping over your heels. The four of you played with your hats and sung that lame song they sing every year at the top of your lungs along with every other drunken idiot in the state of New York.  
And it was so damn fun.

You counted down to one, while holding Matt’s hand. When the ball finally dropped, all you could see was Matt.

He was kissing you before you'd even fully turned toward him. It was a deep, open-mouthed kiss that was probably illegal in some countries. But you returned it with all you had, the shouts of Happy New Year were just background noise. There was only him.

Matt pulled away then, so you could breathe. You rested your forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He looked back, though you knew he couldn't see you.

There was no one else you'd want to enter a new year with.

“Where’s mine?” Foggy asked cheekily.

You were cheeky right back. You gave him a quick peck on the lips, and he started to blush lightly. It was Karen who kissed you next, and you laughed, thrilled with all the happiness and love in the room.

After a few more(unnecessary) drinks that were defiantly gonna leave you with a wicked headache in the morning, you headed out into the streets. Somehow, they were even more crowded before.

You swear, Foggy and Karen had been making eyes at each other all evening, and they ducked out to do god knows what to each other.

Matt gripped your arm tightly but you didn't mind. He was waving his walking stick around like he was a wizard, so you confiscated it, shoving it in your purse. It was much easier to simply stumble home together.

You went to Matt’s place again, and that was fine by you. Those comfy grey sweats of his were calling your name. He fumbled with the key for a bit until you grabbed it from him and dragged him up the stairs, giggling obscenely.

He pulled you straight on to the couch once inside, tired of walking. Since you were the least wasted out of the two of you, you took responsibility of the situation. Your feet were killing you, and the sparkles on your dress were scratching your skin. You pulled Matt up. “Ok, lets get you out of those clothes.”

“I didn't know you were so demanding in bed.” he smirked.

“I’d bet you'd like to find out, huh?” you asked before you could stop yourself.

“I would.” He pulled you close, and kissed your collarbone. He played with the zipper on your dress before he figured it out, pulling it down. You stepped out of it, and he took you in his arms again. You wanted this so badly. But you pulled away regretfully.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, with a confused look on his face that made you want to hug him again. But you had to stand your ground.

“Matt, your drunk. Like really drunk. I’m not sober either. And I don't want our first time together to be a forgotten drunken night. I want to remember it. Plus, having sex with you while your like this would make me feel a little rapey.” You chucked a bit, despite yourself. Matt could probably toss you out the window if he didn't like something.

“I’m not that drunk. Besides, I could…subdue you if you or someone was trying to hurt me.”

Your heart skipped a beat in something akin to fear. It was mild but… the way Matt had said that with such assurance freaked you out a bit. I mean, he was blind, what exactly could he do?

Matt seemed to notice your unease, and seemed to sober up for a minute. “Sorry, I uh, I box. My dad was a boxer and he taught me some things.”

You were quick to forgive, always did. “Its fine. Now lets go to bed, I’m exhausted.” You pulled Matt into his room, and tossed him pajamas from his drawer, and got some for you as well. You ditched your bra, and shamelessly watched Matt dress. God, that boy was sexy.

So it would be easier in the morning, you grabbed aspirin from your purse and two glasses of water, for the impending hangover the two of you would soon be experiencing.

You got under the covers with Matt, and he pulled you to him like routine. You adopted the job of the little spoon instantly, and he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Happy New Year, (Y/N).” he whispered, on the edge of sleep.

“Happy New Year, Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your night! Feedback keeps me going!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cook Matt breakfast to help with his hangover. Matt thanks you by "seeing" your body for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wishing everyone reading a fantastic 2016! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:
> 
> I changed the direction of this fic a bit. You and Matt are in a relationship. Events happen outside of this story, but 'Our Corner' serves a peek into their lives, with the passing of each holiday. There is about one holiday each month, so I will be updating this story once every month. This will give me time to write a nice long update for you all! Please enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you Valentines Day! :)

On the first morning of the New Year, you woke before Matt.

During your past sleepovers, he was always up before you, serenely cooking up something delicious in the kitchen. 

But today he was still asleep, his body wrapped warmly around you, snuggling you even closer than you'd been last night. He was making soft sounds as he slept, not quite a snore but a soft sound, one that almost lulled you back to sleep. 

You almost preferred this.

Yes, you felt like a bit of a creeper watching Matt sleep. But he was absolutely adorable. The tenseness that he always seemed to carry had disappeared completely. He was relaxed. And his lips were slightly parted, in the most attractive way. 

You pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and slid gently out of his arms. After pulling the blankets securely around him, you grabbed your share of the Advil that you'd put out last night for you and Matt. 

The headache you had was irritating, but bearable. You weren't sure if Matt was going to fare the same, what with all he'd been drinking last night. 

Last night. You smiled. It was a whole new year, and you were waking up with an amazing guy. You really must've been holy in another life to deserve him.

Inside the bathroom, the spare toothbrush you'd used over Christmas had been moved to a permanent spot in Matt's toothbrush holder. Yours was textured differently, so Matt wouldn't pick up the wrong one. The small gesture made you smile really hard. The permeance of the action wouldn't be forgotten. 

You started up the stove in the kitchen, after realizing Matt had just the right ingredients for homemade French toast. A home-cooked meal was the perfect cure for a hangover. 

Once the French toast was almost done went in search of fresh fruit in Matt's fridge. As usual the selection of food was a bit lacking, but you managed to find some strawberries they didn't look too bad.

The sound of water hitting tiles startled you out of your peaceful quiet. Ten minutes later, Matt appeared, dressed in fresh sweats and a hoodie. 

"Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened," you teased. 

"Ha ha ha," he laughed sarcastically, but kissed you on the cheek nonetheless. He took his seat at the table, and you brought our breakfast and coffee, which the two of you needed desperately.

"What is this it smells delicious?" Matt asked. 

"French toast with strawberries," you said. "My mom used to make it for me when I wasn't feeling well. Then it became something quick I could make in college in the kitchen in our dorm."

He smiled softly. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Breakfast was eaten in the same companionable quiet that you always shared with Matt. You spent a lot of time observing him, but you were certain that he did the same with you, just in ways that did not require eyesight.

"So do you have any New Years resolutions?" Matt asked, after the dishes were cleared away. "That was delicious by the way that."

"Thanks, Matt. Uh, I don't know. You know, eat healthier, work out, lose weight. The usual. Also I'd love to travel more this year."

"I like the way you look." Matt said, looking in your direction.

The tone of his voice made you shiver. "Well since you can't actually see me, I'm not sure if I should let you be the judge of that." 

He laughed heartily. 

"What about you?" You asked. 

"I'd love to secure some more paying clients at work. Otherwise I'm not sure if Foggy and I will be able to keep the lights on." 

"Stop worrying. You guys are great lawyers, which means you'll keep getting clients. And if I come across anyone in trouble with the law, I'll direct them to you." You joked. 

Matt chuckled. "Deal."

*

You and Matt spent a much needed relaxing day inside. You spoke with Foggy and Karen, just to make sure they'd made it home the night before. In the background of Karen's call, you could here Foggy yelling about food, and you shared a smirk with Matt when Karen began stuttering and quickly got off of the phone. 

"They've been dancing around each other for months." Matt said, happy for his friends. 

"And all it took was some alcohol and a celebration to get them together."

"You should've seen Foggy trying to get Karen to go to the batting cages with him. I'm really happy for them. Karen has been going through a lot lately. She needs someone like Foggy."

"And all it took to get us together was my clumsiness." You went to kiss Matt, but he pulled away before you could. 

"Look, (Y/N). We need to talk." Matt said. 

Your heart began to beat faster. "Are you...breaking up with me?" You asked, struggling to keep your voice steady. 

Matt grabbed your hands. "No! No of course not. I...really like you (Y/N). A lot." 

You relaxed a bit, and let Matt pull you toward the couch. 

"Last night, I was really drunk. I can feel it. And when we got back here, I remember we were making out, and I took of your dress. You pulled away. But I don't remember what else I said. Did I do something or hurt you? Did I threaten you? I can't remember." He put his head in his hands, looking more distraught then you'd ever seen him. 

"We were both drunk last night and making out," you began slowly. "We started to take off our clothes, but I pulled away. I didn't want to, but I had to because I care about you. I didn't want us to be a drunken hookup. You didn't hurt me Matt." You smiled and touched his face. 

"Oh thank god. I was worried that I tried something, to pressure you."

You laughed, in spite of the serious conversation you were currently having. "Well like you said last night, you would definitely be able to subdue me if I tried something."

His body tensed up. "What?"

You stopped laughing. "You know, you box."

He relaxed. "Oh right. I do. My dad...he was a boxer."

"Really, that's cool." Matt had never spoken about his father. 

"Do you want to hear about it?" He asked tentatively, like he was worried about what you'd think.

"I'd love to."

You spent the rest of the day talking about your family to Matt. You spoke about them individually, painting Matt a picture in his mind. It was sweet, and lovely, and when Matt took you into his bedroom that night, he took off your clothes once again. 

His joined yours on the floor. 

Matt wanted to map your body with his hands, since he couldn't see you. It was odd at first, but soon every touch was like fire against your skin, the touch of his lips sent shivers up your spine. 

Afterwards, as you cuddled, he spoke while stroking your hair. "That was..."

"Yeah." 

The room was filled with the sound of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes my heart sing! See you in February for V-Day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Valentine's Day doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back for V Day as promised. This isn't as much as I had hoped, but I've been crazy busy with school and college stuff and scholarships and life lol. I'll probably be more inspired when season 2 comes out next month! I'm so excited. Are you guys doing anything fun for V Day? I saw Deadpool on Friday with my friends and that was amazing. Did y'all see it? Please enjoy and leave me a comment!

For you, January became February in a blink of an eye. You spent a lot of time working, your career demanding at the start of the year. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Matt did too. 

Every moment the two of you got away from work, you spent together. Exchanging sleepy kisses after a long day at the office, getting takeout on Tuesday nights. It was becoming routine, to spend all your time with him. And that made you scared and excited, in equal parts. 

It was the Friday before Valentine’s Day, and you’d decided to sleep in. You were spending the weekend with Matt, and had decided to work from home for a day, to spend sometime pampering and shopping before you went over to Matt’s that evening. 

You padded lazily over to your phone where it was plugged into the wall. But your body quickly became more awake when you saw seven missed calls from one Foggy Nelson. You called him back immediately. 

Foggy had proven to be a good friend, not only to Matt, but to you as well. You exchanged smiles with him when Matt was doing something particularly adorable, and he ‘d kept you company a couple of times when Matt had canceled plans. He was a good guy. 

So unless he was really drunk last night, something was wrong. 

“Foggy?” 

“Y/N,” he breathed into the phone. “It’s Matt.”

“Where are you?”

*

Apparently, Matt had gotten in a car accident.

“A car accident?” You’d squeaked in disbelief as you picked up the things from the pharmacy that Foggy had asked for. 

But when you saw Matt’s prone body lying on the couch, all your thoughts disappeared from your brain. 

“Hey, Y/N.” He said sheepishly from the sofa when you came in. 

His face was bruised badly, mottled colors disappearing under his shirt. You didn't want to know how far down they extended. He smiled, but it looked pained, scratches running up and down his arms where they stuck out from under the blanket. 

“A car, huh? Somebody hit you, a blind guy? You’re going to sue right? Lawyers,” you gestured to him and Foggy, who chuckled darkly from the corner. You didn't miss the way Matt glared at him from the sofa. 

“Am I missing something?” you asked, roughly putting your stuff in the corner. 

“No.” Matt said. “Are you okay, Y/N?” Apparently your poker face was worse than you thought if Matt could already sense your agitation. 

“Are you, Matt?” you asked sharply, not able to hide your anger. 

“I’m a bit bruised, but I’ll be okay in couple days. I’ve got a high pain tolerance.”

“Ok.” You moved in the kitchen to make some tea for everyone, since even Foggy looked stressed from his spot at the kitchen table. 

“Y/N, is this about Valentine’s Day? I’m sorry that this puts a wrench in our plans,” Matt asked seriously. 

All the tension you’d been carrying since your phone had first rang this morning suddenly snapped. 

“Valentine’s Day? Valentine’s Day? I don't give a fuck about Valentine’s Day. You didn't call me last night. You didn't text me while you were laid up in a hospital bed. Nothing. And I get a call and find you half dead and your asking me about Valentine’s Day?” Your voice broke with emotion. 

Matt looked half sheepish and half alarmed, his eyes finding yours across the room, even if he couldn't see you. “I—I didn't even think to call, I’m so sorry.” He looked away. “I’m not used to having anyone other than Foggy to call, honestly.”

Instantly, you felt guilty. “Matt, I’m sorry. I overreacted. I tend to do that when I get worried.” You took his cup of tea over to him, approaching him for the first time. 

Up close, he looked even worse. Not only bruised, but tired. Weary. The car did a real number on him. But he smiled up at you as he took the cup with bruised knuckles. 

“Thank you, Y/N. I really appreciate it.” He turned toward Foggy then, who had been pretending to look at his phone during your conversation with Matt. “I think we’re good here Fog. You know how much I appreciate it.”

“You sure? I can take the day -?”

“Go Foggy.” You smiled at him. “Someones gotta save the world while Matt can’t. Go do your lawyer thing.”

He chuckled, but grabbed his things anyway. “Alright, alright. I’ll try my best. Stay safe guys.”

*

As it turns out, you and Matt never ended up making it to that fancy dinner he'd been planning. You canceled your reservation and hoped some nice couple got the table. Thankfully, you had no problem taking care of Matt. 

It involved a lot of gentle kisses and take out. He had all of these holistic cures he used since he hated taking meds. There was a lot of walking Matt to the bathroom so he wouldn't fall and get a concussion along with the rest of it. He spent a lot of time sleeping, and you watched him breathe while catching up on Grey’s.

It wasn't the romantic weekend you had in mind, but it was definitely intimate. Even when you did the smallest of things for him, the little things any human would do, Matt would smile in your direction like you'd just given him a gift. 

On Valentine’s morning you were in the kitchen valiantly attempting to make heart shaped pancakes so Matt could feel the shape when the door bell rung. 

You answered it curiously, wondering who it could be before 10 am on a Sunday. A delivery guy stood outside, with a bouquet of multicolored roses and a huge box of chocolates. You accepted them with surprise and a big smile you wished Matt could see when you turned toward him. 

“I know its not much, or very original, but I had to get you a little something. I’m sorry about dinner tonight. I’d go,but they'd probably redirect me to a hospital, he chuckled.” He ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he was feeling bad about himself. 

“Jesus, Matt. I love it. The roses are beautiful. Here.” You passed the vase over to him carefully, and he bent to smell the roses. They're were pinks and reds and whites, and you described them to him while he inhaled their scent. 

“And the chocolate looks great. You want to try some?” The heart shaped box was open before he could protest.

The pancakes were momentarily forgotten as the two of you had your dessert first. The sweetness of the moment lingered in the air long after most of the chocolate disappeared. You shared sugary kisses, holding the side of Matt’s face gently as to not upset the bruises. 

“You know, this is probably my most memorable Valentines Day.” you said later. 

Matt snorted. “Memorable? Why’s that?”

You laughed. “Because I’m spending it with you of course.”

Matt took your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at zoe-tropee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading1


End file.
